It is a general object of the present invention to provide a dispenser package and method of manufacture for fluent products, such as cosmetics and lotions, which obtain reduced manufacturing and inventory costs by reducing the number and complexity of component parts and/or by improved ease of assembly. Another and related object of the present invention is to provide a dispenser package and method of manufacture having improved visual impact in terms of blending the closure structurally and by contour more closely with the design of the package container body. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a dispenser package and method of manufacture having a low-profile closure and, consequently, increased panel area, for application of labeling to the container body.
A dispenser package for a fluent product in accordance with one aspect of the present invention includes an integrally molded plastic container having a body with a sidewall, a closed bottom, and a top wall with at least one opening offset from the axis of the container body. A circumferential exterior channel extends around the sidewall of the container body adjacent to the top wall. A closure has a base wall, a peripheral skirt, and a rib that extends radially inwardly from the skirt for slidable receipt in the channel to mount the closure on the container body for rotation about the axis of the body. The closure has an opening for registry with the offset opening in the top wall of the container body for dispensing product from the package. Detent elements are provided on the base wall of the closure and the top wall of the container for releasably locking the closure to the container with the opening in the closure in registry with the opening in the container for dispensing product.
In the preferred embodiments in accordance with this aspect of the invention, these detent elements include an elevated plateau on the top wall of the container surrounding the dispensing opening, and an annular collar depending from the closure top wall surrounding the opening in the top wall for releasable locking registry with the plateau on the container. The plateau preferably has an angulated sidewall for camming the collar into and out of locking registry with the plateau as the closure is rotated on the container. The closure preferably also has a lug in the form of a depression in the base wall angularly spaced from the opening in the closure base wall for releasable locking engagement with the opening in the top wall of the container body to lock the closure with respect to the container body with the opening in the closure out of registry with the dispensing opening in the container. In this way, the closure may be releasably locked with respect to the container body both with the openings in registry for dispensing product, and with the openings out of registry to prevent dispensing of product.
In some preferred embodiments of the invention, the container top wall has an opening centered on the axis of the container body that is of larger diameter than the offset dispensing opening. This central opening is surrounded by a wall that extends axially outwardly from the container top wall terminating in a radial bead, and the closure base wall has an axially and radially inwardly extending bead for sliding receipt by snap fit over the radial bead on the top wall. The closure base wall preferably further includes an annular wall spaced radially inwardly from the bead for sliding internal sealing engagement with the axial wall on the container top wall. A check valve may be mounted in the dispensing opening in the container top wall. The dispensing opening in the closure may extend axially through the closure base wall, or may comprise an axial portion for registry with the dispensing opening in the container top wall and a radial portion that extends through the closure base wall to the skirt. A circumferential array of axial ribs may be provided around the outer surface of the closure skirt to facilitate gripping and rotation of the closure on the container body.
A dispenser package for a fluent product in accordance with another aspect of the present invention includes an integrally molded plastic container having a body with a sidewall on a central axis, a closed bottom and a top wall having a first opening centered on the axis and at least one second opening offset from the axis. A closure has a base wall and a peripheral skirt. The base wall of the closure has an annular axially extending wall with interlocking means for engaging the first opening in the top wall of the container body to mount the closure on the container, and means for selectively opening and closing the dispensing opening in the container body. The closure may be non-rotatably mounted on the container body and include a flip-top hinge to the closure. The flip-top closure may cover the top of the container body, or may be mounted in a recessed pocket on the top of the container body for closely matching the peripheral and axial contours of the container body. The flip top preferably has a plug for engagement within the dispensing opening on the container body top wall to seal the dispenser opening when the flip top is closed. Alternatively, the closure may be rotatably mounted on the container body, with an opening in the base wall of the closure offset from the axis of the container body for selective registry with the dispensing opening in the container body as previously discussed.